Otra dimensión
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Tenten se había hecho a la idea de que en su realidad era imposible tener una vida junto a la persona que amaba, la única oportunidad de estar junto al chico de su sueños era si se iba a otra dimensión.


_Naruto no me pertenece._

_Idea original no se aceptan plagios._

_Este fic es un regalo de la dinámica: ¡Intercambio Navideño NT!_

De: La secta del NejiTenten

Con todo nuestro cariño para: Nora Gonzales.

¡FELICES FIESTAS!

"_No renuncies a tu miedo, pero tampoco te entregues a él. Conserva la calma e intenta razonar."_

~Stephen King / Las dos después de media noche.

**OTRA DIMENSIÓN**

Tenten se acercó al chico que estaba sentado en el pasillo que se encontraba fuera de la casa, tenía ahí bastante rato, estaba a punto de anochecer y parecía que Sasuke Uchiha seguía muy entretenido tratando de entender que significaban aquellos sellos que se encontraban en el pergamino que encontró justo esa mañana en la guarida de los Uchihas. Ella trató de convencer que lo mejor sería entregárselo al Hokage o al menos a alguno de sus profesores, ya que entre los dos no pudieron descifrar aquellas señas y ni si quiera sabían si se trataba de algunas posiciones de manos, así que después de que Tenten se diera por vencida dejó a Sasuke solo en aquel pasillo y ella se fue, pero había pasado el día entero y nada parecía cuadrar a la perfección para el Uchiha.

—Sasuke…deberías comer algo si te vas a quedar toda la noche ahí—Murmuró Tenten y se sentó junto a él.

Tenten y Sasuke habían comenzado a salir hace aproximadamente tres meses, aun no eran novios formalmente, pero uno pasaba en la casa del otro por horas o incluso días, hacían cosas de pareja sin serlos, a la castaña siempre le gustó Sasuke, desde el primer momento que lo vio se sintió fascinada por su poder y por su atrayente físico, así que cuando él comenzó a mostrar interés por ella, por alguna razón que desconocía, no dudó ni dos veces en comenzar a salir con él. Aceptaba que Sasuke le gustaba y lo quería, pero no se sentía tan cómoda como lo imaginaba y en realidad no pensaba en formalizar con él, incluso pensó que tardarían poco tiempo para terminar lo poco que habían formado, la monotonía era lo de siempre, quizá si el Uchiha fuera más atento con ella, mas detallista y expresivo todo sería diferente y a estas alturas Sasuke la tuviera con tronar los dedos. Pero no lo era y eso no le gustaba, nunca le gustó.

—Creo que tengo algo…—Susurró el hombre y giró a verla—, ¿Puedes decirme si este sello parece el de Tigre? —Le extendió el pergamino y cuando Tenten lo tomó le señaló de inmediato.

—Es…podría ser, está un poco rara la primera letra, pero…sí, parece que sí—Le regresó el pergamino y se colocó frente a él—. Oye iré a cenar y después a dormir—Observó como el hombre no le hizo caso, al contrario soltó una risa ladina que borró de inmediato al dejar el pergamino en el piso y comenzar a hacer sellos con sus manos—. Si te vas a ir a tu casa solo cierra la puerta con llave y… ¿Me estas escuchando?

Pero Sasuke no la estaba escuchando, sino que su mano hizo el último sello que había en el pergamino, el de Tigre, enseguida alzó la cabeza y su vista se clavo en los ojos chocolate de la chica que al sentir la mirada de Sasuke con su poder ocular activado soltó todo el aire que tenía dentro de ella y cayó al suelo.

…..

Despertó de un brinco y se sentó de inmediato en su cama, trató de calmar su respiración y su mirada comenzó a recorrer el lugar en donde estaba, se encontraba en su habitación y al parecer ya había amanecido, pero aunque recorrió toda la habitación con su mirada el Uchiha no se encontraba.

—Increíble, Tenten—Murmuró para ella y se puso de pie—, todavía de que te noquea el desgraciado te deja sola a tu suerte—Caminó directo a su armario y comenzó a cambiarse.

Hoy tenía entrenamiento, Gai les había comentado que tendrían una semana intensa de entrenamiento antes de su misión en la aldea de la arena y el día de hoy trabajarían resistencia. Bufó fuertemente, sería todo un lió estar escuchando los gritos optimistas de Lee y Gai en su oreja, pero al menos podría hacer bromas de ellos que hacían reír a Neji, soltó un suspiró y sonrió tenuemente, pero reaccionó de inmediato cuando tocaron su puerta y lo agradeció, dejaría de fantasear con Neji de nuevo, al menos hasta que lo viera en el campo de entrenamiento y pasaran toda la tarde juntos. Terminó de cambiarse y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta.

—Hola, linda—La saludó Sasuke.

La mujer soltó un pequeño saltó de impresión por todo lo que estaba viendo, para empezar el Uchiha tenía una ropa bastante extraña, nada que ver con la ropa que él siempre usaba, tenía en sus manos una bolsa de desayuno y en la otra… ¿Un ramo de flores? Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, Sasuke le estaba sonriendo a ella y la miraba de una manera coqueta.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Susurró y Sasuke se acercó para le depositó un suave beso en la frente—. Sasuke, ¿Estás bien?

—Pero claro que lo estoy si inició mi mañana visitando la chica más linda de Konoha—Le extendió las flores—. Ojalá te gusten, la vez pasada rechazaste las que te regalé, sólo porque viste que le di unas casi iguales a Hinata…eres mala conmigo, linda—Pasó a la casa y dejó la bolsa del desayuno sobre la mesa—. Ven, vamos a desayunar juntos.

Tenten se extrañó por completo, ¿Acaso su deseo de que Sasuke fuera lindo con ella se había vuelto real?, no, eso no podías ser, estaba segura que aquel no era el Sasuke de siempre, no podía haber cambiado de la noche a la mañana, incluso si se sintiera culpable por haberla lastimado la noche anterior, conociéndolo solo esperaría a que ella despertará y se iría de ahí, pero el Sasuke que en ese momento estaba acomodando las flores en un jarrón y le platicaba de otras conquistas sin siquiera tener algo de pena no era ni por lejos el Sasuke Uchiha de siempre. Soltó un suspiro pesado y trató de acercarse lentamente, quizá se trataba de algún juego por parte de Naruto o de Lee… pero ellos ni siquiera sabían lo que sucedía entre ella y el Uchiha, en realidad nadie lo sabía. Saltó en su lugar, ¿Y si alguien los había descubierto?, ¿Si alguien más sabía lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos?, no se imaginaba todos los reclamos de sus amigos y la explicación que le pediría Neji…el Hyuga no podía enterarse de que ella y Sasuke tenían algo. Así que rápidamente salió de su casa dejando a Sasuke dentro y corrió velozmente al campo de entrenamiento.

Todo lo que sus ojos veían estaba normal, la aldea era la de siempre y la gente se mostraba igual, algo estaba mal y lo único que le importaba era que Neji no se tenía que enterar que ella y Sasuke tenían algo. Pero no paró el paso, sus pasos siguieron hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento, aunque aun se encontraba lejos desde ahí podía darse cuenta que se encontraba el Hyuga, se dio cuenta por la vestimenta que usaba, soltó un suspiro de alivio, si estaba pasando por una pesadilla Neji estaba en ella y eso no era tan malo después de todo. Así que con el poco aliento que le quedaba llegó hasta ahí y se posicionó junto al hombre, que tenía los ojos cerrados y se encontraba recargado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, cuanto le gustaba aquel chico.

—Buenos días, Neji—Saludó sonriente y se colocó frente a él—. ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó dudosa, quizá el Hyuga sí sabía que estaba pasando entre ella y Sasuke y era parte de la broma.

— ¿Tú llegando temprano? —Le dirigió la palabra el hombre y bajó sus brazos—. Pensé que serías la última en llegar

.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Murmuró la castaña—, yo siempre llegó puntual a los entrenamientos, está bien que Lee y Gai siempre lleguen desde antes para entrenar juntos pero nunca me retraso—Desvió la mirada al resto de campo y lo encontró solitario—…hablando de Lee y Gai, ¿No han llegado?, eso sí es muy raro… ¿Sabes en dónde están? —Volvió a dirigir la mirada al Hyuga.

La castaña no notó lo que Neji estaba haciendo en ese momento, tenía su Byakugan activado y la mirada en dirección hacia ella, quizá estaba buscando a larga distancia si su compañero y profesor estaban cerca o quizá había captado algo que no le gustaba en el ambiente.

— ¿De nuevo un sostén deportivo?, ¿Qué hiciste con la linda lencería que te regale la semana pasada? —Preguntó el hombre y soltó una sonrisa ladina.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estoy usando un sostén deportivo? —Susurró y cayó en cuenta del porque tenía su Byakugan activado—. ¡Neji!, ¿Qué haces? —Soltó un grito y se cubrió para darle la espalda de inmediato—… ¿Lencería que me regalaste? —Susurró de nuevo y le dio la cara—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?, ¿Tú también estas raro hoy?

—Vámonos—Murmuró el hombre y comenzó a caminar para la salida del campo.

—Espera… ¿Y Lee?

—Ayer nos dijo que se irían a comprar nueva ropa de nuevo, ¿No lo recuerdas?, estas más distraída y torpe de lo normal—Soltó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y a dónde vamos? —Se emparejó al paso del hombre.

—A entrenar a mi casa, como siempre que ese par no viene… ¿Estas así de distraída porque ayer no estuvimos juntos? —Preguntó con un tono de burla.

Tenten prefirió ya no hacer preguntas y caminar junto a Neji para su casa. Algo estaba bastante raro, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, ¿Neji espiándola con su poder ocular?, ¿Desde qué momento él tomó esas mañas? No, ese no era su Neji, el Neji que conocía y del que estaba enamorada era muy diferente a ese, no espiaba a las chicas, no regalaba lencería y si a eso se le sumaba que Lee y Gai habían faltado a un entrenamiento para comprar ropa y que no era la primera vez que lo hacían… nada cuadraba, todos estaban muy raros y muy internamente deseaba de que fuera una broma de mal gusto, que fuera un sueño o que se golpeo en la cabeza por el desmayo que tuvo y la estuvieran haciendo divagar esas cosas, deseaba todo, todo menos que ese mundo fuera real. Volvió a ver a Neji de reojo y notó como tenía su Byakugan activado de nuevo y con una mirada rápida se deslumbraba por la ropa interior de cada mujer que pasaba a su lado, aquello hizo rabiar a Tenten que soltó un bufido molesta, pensaba irse a su casa, o incluso buscar a alguien que le ayudara a saber qué es lo que estaba sucediendo, pero pronto llegaron a la casa de los Hyuga's, luego de saludar a las personas que encontraban por los pasillos se dirigieron directo al Dojo, algo que le pareció bastante raro a la mujer, no era la primera vez que entrenaban en la casa de Neji, pero sí la primera vez que lo harían en el Dojo, siempre iban a algún jardín, pero ahora Neji entró de forma firme y confiada a la sala, le dio la entrada y cuando ambos estaban dentro cerró de inmediato y le dio la cara.

—Neji…algo me hace pensar que estoy soñando, ¿Sabes? —desvió los ojos hacia abajo—, Gai y Lee faltando a entrenamientos, tú eres un pervertido y Sasuke muestra cariño hacía mi…—Dio un respingo al darse cuenta que había mencionado a Sasuke, pero dio otro cuando al alzar la vista se encontró a Neji quitándose la camisa y dejándola caer al suelo—. ¡¿Qué diablos haces?!

Pero él no le respondió, en cambio la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo de un tirón para que estuviera cerca de él, antes de que la mujer pudiera decir algo los labios del hombre se estamparon contra los de ella y Tenten por fin sintió la calidez con la que había soñado desde que conoció a Neji en la academia, por fin estaba besando a su amor imposible, que ahora no parecía para nada imposible, sintió las manos masculinas quitarle de un tirón su blusa dejándola en algún lugar del suelo y como él la cargaba firmemente de la cadera para recargarla sobre una pared para comenzar a acariciar sus piernas.

—Hoy estas muy rara, Tenten—Le murmuró el hombre en su cuello—. No sé qué te pasa.

La castaña, aunque estaba cayendo en aquella atracción, le dio un empujón fuerte y se separó de él para verlo directamente a los ojos. No era su Neji.

— ¿Rara?, ¡Tú eres el raro!, No sé qué te pasa, Neji…tú no eres así.

— ¿Porqué te comportas como si nunca hubiéramos tenido sexo? —Cuestionó el hombre y cruzó sus brazos—. ¿Por qué te comportas como si todo esto fuera tan extraño?

— ¡Porque lo es! —Gritó—. Tú nunca has mostrado interés hacía mi y no sé de lo que hablas…tú y yo nunca hemos hecho eso—Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por completo—, ni si quiera nos habíamos besado…

— ¿Quieres decirme que no recuerdas todas las veces que lo hemos hecho? —Se acercó a ella hasta acorrálala entre una pared y su cuerpo—, ¿No recuerdas que siempre que te digo que vengas a mi casa es una clara señal de que vamos a hacerlo?, ¿No recuerdas de que quiero estar contigo pero eres tan distraída y torpe que no puedes decidirte entre Sasuke y yo? —La tomó de los hombros.

—No sé de lo que me hablas…

—No sé qué te pasa, pero debo confesar que me gusta mucho que te hagas la mal entendida—Se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo—, no te preocupes, te refrescare la memoria.

Tenten soltó un suspiro cuando notó que Neji desabrochó en un ágil movimiento su sostén que fue a dar al suelo y siguió con la bragueta de su pantalón que al bajarla toda la prenda inferior le hizo compañía al sostén, pasó un trago de saliva en su garganta seca cuando notó las manos masculinas en la venda que cubría su pelvis y como poco a poco la desenredo para mostrarla completamente desnuda. Sus mejillas se encontraban realmente rojas, sentía su respiración entrecortada, no podía creer que todo eso estaba pasando, no podía creer que el Hyuga hubiera hecho todo eso en ágiles movimientos y puso en duda lo que él le había dicho, todo eso daba a entender que ellos dos sí habían tenido sexo ya que él conocía a la perfección como se quitaba su ropa, lo que seguía y claramente sabía que Tenten se estaba excitando por la sonrisa socarrona que él tenía en su rostro. Pensó en hacer algo: moverse, darle un golpe y huir, pero no, no era lo que ella quería porque desde hace tanto tiempo había fantaseado con Neji y aquel día sería el momento en que por fin estaría con él. Así que soltó un suspiro sonoro y se dejó hacer.

El hombre tomó las piernas de la mujer y las separó poco a poco, se arrodilló frente a ella y se acercó a la entrada de la castaña. Tenten sintió como un choque de emociones le llenaron su cuerpo de golpe y al bajar la vista notó a su compañero ofreciéndole sexo oral, soltó un gemido que iba combinado entre nervios y excitación, pero no tardó en colocar una de sus manos sobre la nuca del hombre para que hiciera los movimientos más lascivos.

—Neji—Susurró la mujer y subió una de sus manos a su pecho para comenzar a acariciarlo—…sigue así, cariño—Ronroneó la chica dejándose llevar por la lujuria.

El Hyuga subió una mano y comenzó a acariciar la entrada de la chica y de una sola intensión introdujo dos dedos en la vagina de Tenten que volvió a soltar un gemido fuerte y comenzaba a mover su cadera para sentir un contacto más intimo. La conocía, sabía que estaba lista, así que sacó sus dedos y se puso de pie, la miró y le encantó ver aquellos ojos chocolates nublados por la lujuria, sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y sus labios húmedos, no pudo contenerse a acercarse por completo y darle un beso largo.

—Date la vuelta—Le murmuró el hombre y la chica le dio la espalda rápidamente.

Neji la tomó firmemente de la cadera con una mano, mientras que con la otra sacaba su miembro totalmente erecto para introducirlo dentro de Tenten y comenzar con un bombeo, se inclinó un poco para poder tocar los pechos de la chica que comenzaban a rebotar por el movimiento de vaivén que recibía en su cadera.

—Neji…ya casi—Murmuró la chica.

El hombro soltó una frase que no fue audible para la chica, era más que nada un balbuceo, pero sintió como la simiente del hombre salía expulsada dentro de ella y después de sentir el cálido líquido en su interior ella llegó al orgasmo y sintió que sus piernas se doblarían en cualquier momento. Aquello fue captado por Neji, que lentamente salió de ella y la ayudó a recostarse en el piso, se acercó y le besó la frente cálidamente para darle la espalda y comenzarse a cambiar.

—Espero que te haya ayudado a recordar un poco—Soltó el Hyuga con tono de burla.

Tenten solo soltó una risa e igual comenzó a cambiarse, después de lo recién experimentado y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba feliz y aunque no era su Neji, sabía que sentiría lo mismo cuando lo volviera a hacer con él.

—No eres el Neji que conozco, este no es mi mundo pero… ojalá un día el Neji de mi mundo me desee tanto como tú lo haces—Le dijo aun con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero notó que el hombre tenía su Byakugan activado y miraba a otra dirección que no era ella—. ¿Podrías dejar de ver a otras mujeres?, ten algo de decencia, acabamos de hacerlo…

—Sasuke está aquí—La interrumpió de golpe.

La castaña soltó un suspiro de pesar, ¿Acaso en todo lo bueno que le pasaba Sasuke tenía que meter sus narices? Después de acomodar su peinado de nuevo y asegurarse de que su ropa estuviera acomodada siguió el camino que el Hyuga había tomado que daba hacia el jardín por el que habían entrado y ahí se encontraba el hombre de cabello azabache y con la vestimenta rara que le había visto aquella mañana, tenía una rosa en la mano y le estaba dirigiendo una mirada de odio a Neji.

—Esta mañana estabas muy rara, no desayunaste conmigo y resulta que ahora estas con el Hyuga…¿Todo bien, linda?—Preguntó el Uchiha.

—Así que en la mañana estuvieron juntos— Murmuró Neji y soltó una risa—.¿Qué haces aquí?—Miró al hombre—, Tenten tiene muy buena compañía conmigo.

—Ya me iba—Sasuke tomó a Tenten de la mano y la jaló hacía él —. Vámonos.

Tenten soltó un pequeño quejido y fue jalada de su mano derecha por Sasuke, pero de inmediato Neji tomó su mano izquierda para jalarla e impedir que el Uchiha sacará a la mujer de su casa.

—¡Déjenme!— Gritó la castaña—. ¿Qué diablos les pasa el día de hoy? Este no es mi mundo, este es un sueño bastante raro…

—¿Tu mundo?—Preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí, en ese mundo tú eres un hostil conmigo y para colmos he perdido tres mese de mi tiempo, ya que estoy contigo cuando en realidad al que quiero es a Neji— Le soltó con un aire de enojo y cierta autosuficiencia, escuchó como el Hyuga soltaba una risa divertida —. Y tú cállate, porque en mi mundo no muestras nada de interés hacia mí, lo que me hace pensar que me odias o te fastidio de alguna forma.

Sasuke miró a la mujer, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos inyectados de furia, estaba enojada, aquello le pareció bastante extraño, ella nunca se había enojado, Tenten no era ese tipo de chicas que se enojaba por cualquier cosa como Sakura, Tenten era una mujer que prestaba poca atención a lo que hacían lo demás, incluso a lo que ella misma hacía, por eso reclamaba muy poco cuando Sasuke estaba con alguien más y después iba a verla o cuando se la encontraba en un paseo y él llevaba una compañía diferente que no era ella, así era Tenten, una chica con pocas complicaciones y por eso era una de sus chicas favoritas, pero la faceta que mostraba ahora era extraña, ella estaba exigiendo algo que no sabía, un tipo de comportamiento que nunca había mostrado con ella, se había enojado, había sacado la furia que tenía por dentro, se había defendido y había exigido un buen trato. Por alguna razón aquello le agradó mucho más que estar platicando con la Tenten de antes, que sólo contestaba poco y se encontraba distraída siempre. Pero se dio cuenta que a los ojos del Hyuga, Tenten también había adquirido una faceta realmente maravillosa y nueva, quizá un reto, no lo sabía, pero se pudo dar cuenta que a Neji le gustó la nueva Tenten, sus ojos estaban brillosos y un leve sonrojo invadía su rostro, sabía que entre él y Tenten existía algo, pero siempre pensó que Neji no la tomaba en serio, todos sabían que era un pervertido de lo peor, pero esa mirada era totalmente distinta, Neji miraba a Tenten de una nueva manera….como si estuviera enamorado de ella.

Ambos estaban listos para decirle algo a la mujer, pero ella les dio la espalda y salió disparada a su casa, necesitaba regresar a su mundo de inmediato, necesitaba estar de nuevo con todas las personas que conocía, con sus amigos de verdad, con Neji. No hizo caso de las voces de los hombres que le hablaban a su espalda, sólo corrió de regreso a su casa, entró y cerró la puerta de inmediato, no quería ver a nadie, por ahora necesitaba pensar que es lo que haría para regresar.

—Sí que estás rara el día de hoy—Murmuró alguien recostado en su cama.

La mujer soltó un grito y giró con posición de ataque a ver a la persona que se encontraba recostada, pero bajó sus manos relajada.

—Neji, quiero estar sola— Contestó la mujer con un tono despreocupado y harta de la situación.

—El Neji de tu mundo es muy afortunado—Soltó de pronto e hizo que la castaña lo viera penetrante—, en este mundo yo estoy enamorado de ti, y no me sentiría extrañado si tú Neji lo estuviera de ti.

—En mi mundo yo estoy enamorada de Neji y …

Pero ya no pudo continuar con el reclamo, ya que el Hyuga la tomó de su muñeca izquierda y la jaló hacia él, le atrapó su cuerpo entre sus manos y le dio un abrazo, subió su rostro y le dio un beso cálido en los labios, aquello hizo que Tenten sintiera que sus rodillas se doblaban y en cualquier momento caería al piso por lo impresión. El hombre subió sus manos y la tomaron del rostro, se separó un poco de ella y le dedicó una sonrisa que volvió a helar a la mujer y que la llenó de una gran alegría al mismo tiempo. Poco a poco se volvieron a acercar y se besaron, ahora el beso de Neji le demandaba más pasión ya que comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta comenzar a tocar los pechos de la mujer, ella, al sentir las manos del hombre sobre una de sus zonas más íntimas soltó un gemido cálido y de pronto, todo se hizo oscuro.

….

Abrió los ojos de golpe, aún sentía el bochorno en su rostro y como su respiración se encontraba agitada, comenzó a retomar conciencia de su propio ser y a enfocar su vista, seguía en su habitación, pero ya no sólo estaba Neji con ella, sino que igual estaba Naruto y Sasuke que por alguna razón ya tenía la misma ropa de siempre.

—¡Ha despertado!—Gritó el rubio y le dio un abrazo a la chica que tenía la mirada clavada en Neji—. De verdad nos tenías preocupados.

—¿Qué pasa?—Murmuró la mujer y desvió la mirada a Sasuke, que al darse cuenta que ella había despertado, dio media vuelta y se fue de la casa.

—Sasuke encontró un pergamino con un nuevo ninjutsu y le pareció bastante fácil practicarlo frente a ti...—Le contestó Naruto y se puso de pie—. Se llama tsukuyomi infinito y parece ser que manda a la otra persona a una dimensión completamente diferente, ¿Qué tal?

—Pues sí era bastante diferente—Volvió a murmurar la mujer al ver a Neji y un sonrojo le invadió la cara.

—Lo bueno es que logramos sacarte de ahí, Neji nos ayudó y bueno...—El rubio se acercó a la puerta—, si me lo permiten, tengo que ir a buscar al tonto de Sasuke, al menos tiene que pedirte una disculpa.

Vieron como Naruto salía de la casa y cerraba la puerta tras él, quizá Tenten comenzaría a hablar con Neji para tratar de sacarle alguna sonrisa o comenzar a platicar de algún tema que los entretuviera a los dos, pero no ahora, no después de haber estado en otro mundo en el que ella y Neji tenían sexo a cada hora y que le confesara que estaba enamorada de él. Mejor agachó la cabeza y comenzó a orar para que el hombre igual se despidiera y se fuera, pero eso no pasó.

—¿Que tal la otra dimensión?—Preguntó el Hyuga—. ¿Yo estaba ahí?

Tenten guardó silencio por lo mientras, mejor soltó un suspiro y desvió la mirada, no quería hablar con Neji, no después de todo lo que había ocurrido, porque aunque fue una ilusión todo pareció ser tan sólido, tan real y de alguna manera quería guardar eso en su cabeza, no quería hablar con el Neji de su mundo y darse cuenta que en realidad él no la deseaba, que no la quería y que no le interesaba. Pero notó como él se ponía de pie y estaba decidido a irse, así que fue ella la que lo tomó de su muñeca izquierda y lo miró directamente.

—En la otra dimensión estabas tú y… yo te gustaba—Susurró.

El Hyuga soltó una pequeña risa y aquello hizo que Tenten deseara haberse quedado callada, quedarse con aquella ilusión era lo mejor y ahora lo había arruinado, así que lo soltó y poco a poco giró su rostro a otra dirección completamente avergonzada.

—En este mundo también me gustas—Respondió el Hyuga y ahora fue él el que se acercó a ella y la tomó de su mano—. Pero sospecho que tienes algo que ver con Sasuke y yo no soy el tipo de personas que te buscaría aún sabiendo eso.

Pero Tenten recordó que tampoco ella era el tipo de chicas distraída que dejaría ir una oportunidad tan grande como en ese momento, ella era una chica decidida que siempre seguía sus ideales para conseguir lo que quería, así que tomó con firmeza la mano de Neji para darles un tirón y enseguida un beso que sorprendió al Hyuga pero que no tardó en corresponder.

—Lo de Sasuke no tiene importancia, porque el que me gustas aquí y en la otra dimensión eres tú Neji—Susurró la castaña y sintió como las manos de Neji se colocaron en su cintura para para volverla a besar.


End file.
